Dan Gets to Punish
by Mak8907
Summary: Not much of a crossover, but its the first thing I've managed as a fanfic and I felt like doing something different. T for safety. One Shot.


**A/N: I don't own anything worth getting sued for, exempt maybe the genius idea to put these particular words in this particular order... :D**

In the deep dark depths of the ghost zone there is a tower that stands alone, apart from all the many floating rocks and doors that invaded it's space, completely secluded as if it held a great power that even the bravest ghosts feared.

This was the Tower of Clockwork, the master of time and space. He would watch and wait and make sure that everything that went on everywhere was as it should be. He had many screens of which would show times and places of his current interest. If anything went wrong, he would find it.

Off in the corner of the big rooms with all the screens was a small, simple table. More of a stand actually, and on it was an object which resembled what most people would think of as soup thermos. The problem with this thermos was not the fact that it looked way too techy to just be used for soup, but there were a few dents in this thermos. The most blatant being the shaped of a face.

Clockwork was at his usual post, watching all of his monitors like usual, but he looked almost worried. In that all knowing cranium of his, there was something that was going to happen soon that he didn't have very much predicting powers over, much less control of. This was worrying him and he knew that it had to do with Dan's captured self in the thermos near him.

As he turned back to his monitors however, he witnessed some very destructive acts taking place and couldn't help but smile a little at some parts and then cringe and others. He felt pity for the man on the other side of the screen and didn't like how he couldn't intervene.

An small explosion was heard behind him but he paied no attention as Dan floated over to the old ghost to converse with him.

"You seem to be expecting this. Will you not try to stop me or warn Daniel, or have you already?"

"I cannot do anything directly to you and you know that, as for Daniel, I was considering telling him, but I came up with a new idea that I'd like to show you"

"Oh? And what might this idea include? You going to beg for my assistance in something _good hearted_?"

"Well... in a sense. You could say that," here Dan was about to intervene with, no doubt, some kind of crud remark when Clockwork continued. "You see that man on the screen there? His whole family was killed in a terrible gang assassination and he was left, alone, heartless, with only the thought of revenge on the mind."

"So. You think I should feel bad for him and help him? You better expect disappointment if that's where your heading old man, now get to the point, I have a restaurant in mind that I'll bet is just begging to blow up."

"Fine. I will get to the point. You see this man is about to go on a dangerous mission, in his mind, to kill each and every one of the people that had to do with his family's murder. I want you to inconspicuously gain his nearly non-existent trust, and assist him in this effort. No powers, but he would have successfully killed his targets anyway and I need you to re-learn a lesson about humans and there lives that will teach, even your pure ghost self, on a deep level, just how much a life is worth." Towards the end of his speech Clockwork was almost mocking an emotional tone.

"You do realize that sound like utter bull no matter how you curve it?"

"Yea... What I really need you to do is become my personal Time Assassin and this mission, even though it would be done without powers, will be your first test. I need you to do this, without altering history with a super powered being scaring the you-know-what out of everyone. I feel it would be quit the challenge for you to do without powers and there are certain people throughout history that need to stop existing. I ask you because it will be ruthless and Daniel wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Not with his weak stomach, that's for sure. And if you wanted me to kill Hitler, all you had to do was ask."

"Unfortunately Hitler will not be on your hitlist. His genocide was a big lesson that the world unfortunately had to have in there history books to show people how much hate is a bad thing. No, I will have you erase people that no one but me has ever heard of. You could only guess why."

"I'm guessing that I'm going to have some fun with this Frank Castle person." And at this, the first ever truly evil grin was smiling for the world's benefit. 'Aww... that's creepy'

**A/N: Again, my first try at writing fanfic and I need feedback... even if you hate my story...**


End file.
